Loosen up
by Meron
Summary: Romano is tense. Spain suggests taking a shower could help him loosen up But the he decides to join the fun, making Romano even more tense. I fail at summaries. Spamano Prequel to 'Seems you've been naughty'.


_Spamano ~_

_Beware, out there be rape-ish lemon-ish thing `~_

_Characters belong to Mr. Himaruya ~_

_It's my first attempt at writing something explicit, don't kill me Q~Q._

* * *

It was a beautiful warm night. The moon was slightly hidden behind the clouds, announcing that it would be hot, humid. Its pale light fell upon the silent city, covering the sleeping houses and lighting the path of those who were wandering on the streets at the late hour.

Amber eyes closed as the young man sitting on the balcony took a deep breath. He loved nights like this, when everything was silent and he could just enjoy it, while eating a dish tomato with his….Was the tanned man his friend? He sighed and shook the thought away as he got up and headed inside, mumbling as he walked past the older man.

"What's wrong, Lovi ~ ?" the older cooed as he got up from the couch.  
"…Uhh…Bastard. Nothing's wrong. Leave me alone." He mumbled, looking away. The tanned man put a hand on his shoulder, as if testing him. He sighed, shrugging it off.  
"Lovi…you're tense…What happened?" he put his hand back, squeezing the other's shoulder slightly.  
"I told you. Nothing. I'm okay." He pushed the hand aside one more time, refusing to look at the man before him.  
"Why don't you take a shower and relax a bit? You need to loosen up." The Spaniard suggested, a sly smile making its way on his figure.  
"Bastard….But…that's a pretty good idea. I'm going in the bathroom, don't bother me." He blurred out as he started up the stairs.

As the bathroom door was closed, but it was not locked, the Spaniard sat down smirking. 'Perfect.' He thought, sitting down on the couch, turning the TV on mute and taking a bite of the tomato he had in his hand. Closing his eyes, he waited, listening to the shower.

Getting undressed, Lovino put his clothes on a chair and got under the hot water, closing his eyes and letting everything go, relaxing and slightly forgetting about the thoughts that wandered through his mind.

Downstairs, the tanned man had finished his tomato and was making efforts to control himself, to calculate the perfect moment so he wouldn't ruin everything. Oh, but was it hard. His pants seemed to grow tighter by the second and his left hand gripped the cushion to the point he couldn't feel his fingers. He was biting almost angrily from the tomato.

The Italian was fully relaxed, his head resting on the tile wall as he let the hot water run down his body, caressing his skin, washing away the worries. Suddenly, he tensed up again as he felt hands caressing his skin instead of the hot water. Hands that didn't belong to himself.

Fear invaded his mind as he was pulled to a muscular chest he immediately recognized as belonging to his friend. He couldn't think fast enough as he tried moving away from said body, escaping the kisses that were placed on his shoulder, back and neck, and he somehow managed to get into a much worse situation, trapping himself between the Spaniard's body and the wall.

Shivers ran down his spine as he felt the nude body of the man behind him, the hardness that was slowing beginning to form, poking his back and his own arousal at the thought, making his mind blur.

"W-what are you…doing in here, bastard? Go away!" He tried yelling, but his voice cracked. He wanted to push the Spaniard away, but it only made it worse. For both of them.  
"I don't think so, Lovi ~ I've been waiting for so long to do this." He murmured in the younger man's ear, reaching out and gently stroking that one devious curl on the Italian's head.

Within moments, the Italian tensed in his arms, taking deep breaths in an attempt to stop himself from head butting the Spaniard, but he let his guard down and so, with one swift move, Antonio turned him around and crashed his lips on the soft, plump ones of his Italian, never stopping the strokes and pulls on the curl.

Something in the back of his mind told Lovino to get away, to run and hide, but as those delicious lips danced with his own and the smooth hands caressed his body, all he could do was to wrap his arms around the other's neck/shoulders as if the grip could keep him in reality. A soft moan was muffled by the Spaniard's eager mouth and he forced his tongue inside, easily dominating the other's.

Soon, he began trailing kisses down the Italian's neck, biting roughly on his sweet spot and making him let out a muffled scream. Smirking, he moved deeper down, licking and kissing all over his chest, 'accidentally' brushing his hand past his erection. Earning a positive reaction, consisting in a hard breath and a futile attempt of pushing him away, that ended in only a gentle squeeze on the Spaniard's shoulders, encouraging him to go further, he started blowing hot air on the younger man's erection while gently palming it.

The Italian couldn't believe his senses. The man he doubted to be his friend was doing this to him in a shower! But he wondered whether he really wanted something like this to happen. He realized he still considered it wrong, so he mouthed a 'No', but the sound got caught in his throat as the Spaniard took the tip of his member in his mouth, gently sucking on it.

"N-n-noo…Anton-nghhh…This…i-is wro…nghhh!" It became hard to control himself and it was even harder to talk as the Spaniard was taking more of him into his mouth, pumping him slightly, while his free hand ghosted from his thigh to his bottom, caressing the soft skin (I just said Lovi's ass is soft, Pffffft /shot).

Suddenly, he cried out of he felt the intrusion of a finger into his unprepared hole. He screamed out for the Spaniard to stop it, he tried pulling away, but he was powerless as Antonio deep-throated him once again, while adding another finger, then another, pumping them in and out while swirling his tongue around the tip of the younger man's manhood.

With teary eyes, he kept begging for the Spaniard to stop, telling him that it hurt and he didn't want this and that it was wrong but the Spaniard wouldn't listen. Removing one of his fingers, he started searching for that one spot inside the Italian that once it was hit, combined with the swirling of his tongue, sent him over the edge, making him scream in pain and pleasure as he came in the other's mouth.

He started crying louder, feeling dirty and used as the Spaniard got up and swallowed his semen, licking his lips eagerly before forcing them on the other's bruised ones, biting his lip and shoving his tongue inside, conquering and exploring his mouth once again.

When he pulled out, the Italian was a panting confused mess. He didn't know whether he enjoyed it or not, but he felt dirty and he knew it was wrong. He gasped and tears started rolling down his face once again when the Spaniard gripped his thighs, forcing him off the ground and wrapping his slender legs around his waist.

"I hope you loosened up enough ~" were the last words the Spaniard spoke, before smashing his lips against the Italian's once again, muffling his whimper of your document here...


End file.
